dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu Saga
The Kid Buu Saga is the sixteenth saga in the Dragon Ball Z series. The manga volume that it is made up of is "Goodbye, Dragon World". The saga deals with the final battle against Kid Buu, the original form of Majin Buu as Kibito Kai reveals. This version of Buu resembles a small Super Buu. This saga aired in Japan in late 1995 and aired in the United States in early 2003. The 30th Anniversary timeline splits the final four episodes, set after the ten-year gap containing Dragon Ball Super, into a separate Peaceful World Saga. Plot Outline After Super Buu transformed into his final true form, Kid Buu's first target is the Earth, which, in a psychotic episode, he completely annihilates in a single energy blast as soon as his transformation is complete. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks all die in the blast. It is assumed that Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu die as well. This creates the first death for Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Satan, Dende, and the puppy Bee are the only survivors. Kibito Kai saves them by using his Instantaneous Movement technique and they make it to the Sacred World of the Kai. Vegeta angrily berates Goku for the needless deaths of their sons and that they can not be revived because the Dragon Balls had been destroyed with Earth. They then remember that they can use the Namekian Dragon Balls and Kibito Kai can teleport them there. Old Kai is against it because it goes against the rules of nature. Goku reminds him of their deal of giving him an Earth woman to kiss and the Old Kai seems to give in. Vegeta quickly deduces that it must be Bulma, which angers him that Goku would do that to his wife while he was dead. However, Kid Buu reforms from the remains of Earth and travels to the Other World in search of Goku and Vegeta. They decide to lead him towards them and power up, and he finds them. They then send Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai away from the battle. Winning a Rock-Paper-Scissors bet against Vegeta, Goku starts off in the Super Saiyan form, but was shocked seeing Kid Buu sleeping, enraged, Goku exclaims that, because because of a "despicable guy" like Buu, the Earth and his friends have all disappeared, and that he will never forgive him, Goku then unleashes his fury and transforms into Super Saiyan 2. He tries to conserve energy and actually holds up pretty well. Realizing a few minutes into the battle that Kid Buu is tougher than he looks, Goku transforms into Super Saiyan 3. He then fights Kid Buu but can not defeat him due to Kid Buu's regeneration technique and perpetual strength. Goku launches a Kamehameha wave at Kid Buu, exhausting himself and not even finishing Kid Buu. Vegeta steps in, but is no match for the likes of Kid Buu. Just before he is killed, Goku resumes fighting at Super Saiyan 3. As they battle, Vegeta comes to accept that Goku is stronger than him. Goku curses, having wasted too much energy in the fight. Vegeta decides to step in, allowing the worn out Goku to rest and gather his energy for a final attack. Kid Buu engages in battle with Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2. Kid Buu rejuvenates himself too many times for Vegeta's energy. Vegeta does his best to give Goku the time he needs, but for some reason it is taking longer than expected. Eventually Vegeta falls, so Mr. Satan steps in and challenges Kid Buu, but Kid Buu finds himself unable to attack. He spits out something that turns out to be Good Buu. Mr. Satan overcomes his cowardice to fight for his unconscious friend. When Good Buu wakes up, he saves Mr. Satan and begins fighting Kid Buu. Meanwhile, Vegeta tells Dende, Kibito Kai, and Old Kai to travel to New Namek where they summon Porunga, the Namekian Dragon. Vegeta has them wish for the restoration of Earth and the resurrection of everyone killed since the morning of the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, except for the most evil. Earth and it's inhabitants, including Old Kai, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, Android 18, Krillin, Marron, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Ox-King and Mr. Popo are revived by the Dragon Balls. The dragon complies and Vegeta then explains his plan to defeat Kid Buu: a Super Spirit Bomb made from the freely given energy of the people of Earth, transferred through Goku. He communicates to the entire planet via King Kai, asking the people of Earth to give their energy to power the attack, but only their friends and family believe him, and give their energy. Meanwhile, Good Buu is defeated by Kid Buu. Vegeta, who just regained his life from Porunga, attempts to hold off Kid Buu again so that the Spirit Bomb can be completed. Goku asks the people of Earth to help but only a few people Goku helped in the past actually give up their energy. Things look hopeless until Mr. Satan proceeds to tell the people to give up their energy so that he can defeat Kid Buu. The Spirit Bomb is finished, but Kid Buu has defeated Vegeta who is now too weak to move. Kid Buu knows Goku will not fire the Spirit Bomb because it would destroy his friend, so he stands on top of Vegeta while continuing to blast Goku. Meanwhile on Earth, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Trunks head to the lookout to reunite with their friends and families respectively. Good Buu uses the last of his power to knock Kid Buu over. He tells Mr. Satan to grab Vegeta. Kid Buu recovers and blasts Good Buu. Goku throws the Spirit Bomb, but is tired. Kid Buu is able to stop the Spirit Bomb and push it back towards Goku. Vegeta asks Dende to make one last wish: to restore Goku's strength. The Dragon grants the wish and Goku feels renewed. Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and pushes the Spirit Bomb back towards Kid Buu, overwhelming him. Kid Buu's body disintegrates into nothing and is destroyed. As Kid Buu disintegrates, Goku hopes that maybe someday he will come back as a good person and they can have a rematch then. King Yemma hears Goku and decides to grant his request (unbeknownst to Goku, though he later realizes this has happened when he sees Uub). Vegeta finally feels unthreatened by Goku's ability to surpass him, and he also feels welcomed by his family and friends. He tells everybody that Old Kai transferred his life to him so he can stay on Earth for good as Chi-Chi becomes happy that Goku is finally back for good. Later, Goku uses the Dragon Balls to wish for the people of Earth to forget about Majin Buu, so that Good Buu can exist without being feared. Anime and Manga differences Characters Major characters *Goku *Vegeta *Kid Buu *Majin Buu *Mr. Satan Supporting characters Battles featured *Kid Buu vs. Western Supreme Kai (flashback) (anime only) *Kid Buu vs. Northern Supreme Kai (flashback) (anime only) *Kid Buu vs. Southern Surpreme Kai (flashback) (anime only) *Kid Buu (Southern Supreme Kai absorbed) vs. Eastern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai (flashback) (anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan) and Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Kid Buu *Krillin vs. Yamcha (training; anime only) *Krillin, Yamcha, Pikkon, and Olibu vs. Kid Buu (anime only) *Goku (Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan2/Super Saiyan 3) vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Kid Buu *Mr. Satan vs. Kid Buu *Good Buu vs. Kid Buu *Vegeta vs. Kid Buu Releases Funimation VHS/DVD Volumes *Kid Buu Saga - Regression (261-263) *Kid Buu Saga - Saiyan Pride (264-266) *Kid Buu Saga - Vegeta's Plea (267-269) *Kid Buu Saga - Price Of Victory (270-272) Note: Funimation released both edited and uncut VHS volumes, while the DVDs are uncut only. Funimation Remastered DVD Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Funimation Dragon Box Sets *Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Box Vol. 7 (251-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Funimation Season Blu-ray Sets *Dragon Ball Z Season Nine (254-291) (only episodes 276-287 are part of the Kid Buu Saga) Manga chapters Episode list Dragon Ball Z (12 episodes) Dragon Ball Z Kai (10 episodes) Video Games The events of this saga are covered in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' series, ''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|Dragon Ball: Raging Blast series]], and ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series. Trivia Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Saga Kid Boo ca:Saga d'en Buu Petit Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Sagas